Formal lectures and hands-on training have been presented by C. E. Costello and B. Domon for staff members and postdoctoral fellows in order to introduce them to use of the Finnigan/Thermo BioAnalysis Vision 2000 MALDI-TOF MS instrument or to improve their skills and understanding of the desorption/ionization and mass analysis processes and the methods for sample preparation and data processing. Particular emphasis at this time has been on familiarizing the group with post-source decay experimental techniques.